


Happy Birthday From Bah-Bah

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, mutantsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Baron Draxum + Your Birthday - ;)
Relationships: Baron Draxum (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Baron Draxum (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday From Bah-Bah

**Author's Note:**

> For My Favorite Xenomorphic Queen!

It's your birthday! A momentous occasion that ought to be celebrated!

Baron, the ever casanova, wanted your special day to be absolutely  _ perfect. _

He had been planning this for a while, having to keep it carefully under wraps until the right moment. He didn't even tell his gargoyles until last week.

Huginn and Muninn gave you their presents, plushies of themselves, ('So you wouldn't miss them!') early in the morning and bolted. They had been bribed with coupons for free corndogs to leave you alone for the rest of the day.

That left you alone with Baron  _ for the entire day. _

He takes you wherever your little heart desires. Nothing is too good for you, and he’ll proudly proclaim it.

The aquarium, the zoo, the petstore...

Anywhere you can pet animals, really.

The finest yokai sushi that credit cocoons can buy.

One of those specialty stores that  _ only _ sell hot sauces.

Heck, he would even take you the carnival, he loves you so much.

And what night was complete without a lamb making session?

The perfect ending for the perfect day.

Once you returned home, Baron set the gifts aside. Coming up from behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, his lips barely grazing your ear.

“Why don’t I run you a bath, and you can meet me in the den?” His voice low and lustful, already hinting at what was to come.

Making sure the water was the perfect temperature and allowing you a choice of bath bomb,(So you can savor the fizzies in complete comfort!) before he turned to leave the bathroom.

“It’s very tempting to join you, my darling, but I have a few preparations to make. Try not to miss me too much.” He winks, before he steps out of the room.

You can hear his hooves click against the floor as they get farther and farther away. 

The bath is warm and inviting, and you would hate to waste an eight-dollar bath bomb. Before you step into the tub, you notice a black shopping bag on the floor. You peer inside and find a brand new babydoll and panty set.

You look at the card attached to the bag.

_ 'We know you like things frilly and silky, _

_ Wear this for the Boss to feel extra cut-ie! _

_ Love, Huginn and Muninn!’ _

There’s a second card at the bottom of the bag. 

_ ‘P.S.  _

_ Victoria wouldn’t tell us her secret, but we’ll keep trying!’ _

After getting all soft and clean from the bath, you dry off with an extra fluffy towel. Baron spared no expense for his home luxuries, after all. You slip the lingerie on and find that it fits perfectly! (The gargoyles have their ways.) It's super comfortable and not an itchy tag to speak of. You hide it under your robe, the one personalized and monogrammed to your liking, as an extra surprise.

You find Baron sitting in the den, reclined comfortable with his legs spread. A noticeable bulge in his lower regions.

The fireplace roaring. Lube conveniently resting on the table beside him. Rose petals littered the floor. A plush pelt that was once some great beast decorates the front of the fireplace.

He waits until you step into the room and snaps his fingers, the candles scattered around are magically lit.

"Don't you look stunning?" He could always see your beauty regardless of what you wore.

_ "You ain't seen nothing yet." _

Untying the robe and letting it slip to the floor, showing off the brand new lingerie.

He does his best to hide his surprise as to where exactly you had gotten it.

"You look magnificent. A look only worthy of royalty." The tent in his robe grows in response. 

He pats his thigh as an invitation.

As you move closer, you can see his distinguished features accentuated in the soft glow of the room. Making sure you have a good view of him, he removes his robes and tosses them aside. His cock standing at attention, the tip glistening ever so slightly with precum. You park yourself in his lap, hooking your legs around his waist, his soft woolly ass pressing against your skin.

“I love to hold you like this, darling.”

You press closer to him, brushing his luxurious locks out of the way to plant soft kisses along his neck. 

“This is supposed to be your day, isn’t it? But you always were the ever generous one.”

He leans down, deciding it was his turn to give you kisses. Short and quick pecks, enough to send sparks down your spine, but not nearly enough to satisfy you. He caresses your face in his large, warm hands. One hand trails down the front of the babydoll, gently squeezing your breasts before teasing a nipple.

His other hand starts teasing along your thighs, light feathery touches that smooth over your tail. He makes an effort to touch you all over first before he finally reaches for the goods. Touching you through the fabric of the panties, already damp. His fingers circle slowly at first, speeding up for just a moment, only to slow down once more.

"You've been such a good girl. I wonder if I could give you a batch of lambs as a present... I suppose there's only one way to find out." He says out loud, as if this were the most casual thing in the world. It was to him, anyway.

His hand brushes over your stomach as he imagines you round and full of lambs. These sessions were fairly normal for you, considering how often the two of you spoke of ‘Spring Lambs.’

He leans away just for a moment to take the lube from the table beside him. Warming up the bottle between his hands for a moment and lubing up his fingers. Spreading the slick fluid around your opening with on before he presses two fingers inside you.

"You're doing so well." He coos, admiring every little sound and expression you made. 

His thumb rubs at your clit as he curls the fingers inside you, making a ‘come hither’ motion. 

“You don’t have to muffle your noises. I want to hear every single cute noise as I fill you up.”

“I need you, Bah Bah. I need more."

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?”

He hums happily at your answer, stroking his shaft to evenly coat it with lube. With the utmost carefulness, he lifts you up and sits you on his cock. Swiveling his hips to gain deeper access, stretching you to the point of having a noticeable stomach bulge. Holding onto you tightly, his fingers digging into your hips as he thrusts up into you. 

Your mind clouded with pleasure, his voice present but fuzzy.

"You feel so good, squeezing around me."

His demeanour as cool as ever, even as his cock throbbed inside you. 

“You look so cute when you cum. I would love to see it. Do you want to cum, darling?”

_ "Please? Oh, please let me cum.”  _ You squeak.

Of course, he can’t deny such a request. 

He rhythm picks up, the bulge in your abdomen growing and receding with every plunge of his full length. 

You try to meet his hips with each buck, but the pleasure becomes overwhelming. Trembling as you squeeze and clamp onto his member. Clinging to him with every thrust as you ride out your orgasm. 

His own orgasm following soon after, letting out a loud groan as a hot gush of cum fills you up. The wetness dripping down your thighs and soaking into the chair beneath you.

He sits and pants heavily, having to brush away the hair that clung to his sweaty brow. He lifts you off of and lays you across his lap, whispering sweet nothings as he gently cleans you up. His expression soft and filled with such admiration, each of his touches tender and purposeful 

You notice his tail wagging behind me and hitting the back of the chair. He never had to hide his real self around you.

Pressing his forehead against yours, giving you another quick peck before he scoops you up in his arms.

"Loving you comes so naturally to me." He purrs in between kisses. "I can't say it enough.”

He carries you to the bedroom, looking at you with those big brown eyes of his all the way there.

"Now close your eyes and get some rest. You've had a long day. There will always be more fun in the morning. I'll hold you in my arms all night. I'm right here for you, and I always will be." He hushes so only you may hear. 

_ "Happy Birthday.' _


End file.
